


Night alone

by aamunkoitto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel Misses Dean, Castiel in Panties, Daddy Kink, Dean Misses Castiel, Gabriel is traumatized, M/M, Panties, Sexting, Top Dean, sexting fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aamunkoitto/pseuds/aamunkoitto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is out of town and Castiel misses him a lot. Dean sends Castiel a sexy picture and Castiel wants to reciprocate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night alone

A Friday night at home? It used to be a regular occurence in Castiel's life: doing his homework and then spending the rest of the night on Tumblr looking at weird shit until he couldn't keep his eyes open. But after hooking up with Dean they were always going somewhere just because Dean felt like going. At first Castiel had been reluctant to join him but he enjoyed Dean's company more and more each time. 

And now that Dean was away to see his uncle Bobby, Castiel didn't have anything to do. He missed Dean and couldn't help his imagination from wandering towards Dean and Dean's body- his strong arms and muscular legs and thick cock... He flushed at the memory of it splitting him open and Dean pounding into him with such need he couldn't do much more than moan and hold onto him. He loved when Dean was being a little rough on him, just to blur the line between pleasure and pain. Just the thought of Dean's hands travelling down his skin made him half-hard and miss the boy even more. He huffed and chastised himself for being so melodramatic- it wasn't like he wouldn't be seeing his boyfriend in a few days.

His phone buzzed on the nightstand, still on silent after school, and Castiel snatched it in hopes of the message being from Dean. Screw with subtlety and independence.

It was a picture of Dean's cock- very erect cock- with a message: "I miss you baby boy, wish you were here". Castiel blushed at the picture. They hadn't done a lot of sexting and he was a bit uncertain how he should reply. He felt obligated to attach a picture, to send him something as pleasurable. He knew it was just Dean. Dean wouldn't judge him and he had already seen him naked, many times, but there still was something uncomfortable in sending a completely nude picture. 

Tentatively, he took off his shirt and pants, only leaving his blue panties on. He played with the band, trying to decide if Dean would like them. They really hadn't talked seriously about any 'kinks' so he didn't know if his boyfriend would be turned on or be weirded out about the silky things. He shook his head and grabbed his phone. If Dean didn't like them, then he would know better for the next time.

He posed in front of his full-body mirror and sent the picture to Dean with a text saying, "Miss you too, Daddy". Unfortunately for him, he didn't look close enough and send the picture to his brother Gabriel, whose contact number was right there below Dean's. Soon he could hear a high pitched squeak, "Cassie?!" from across the hallway, making him cringe.

"Shit"


End file.
